Everybody Hurts The Reason
by Starfish Island
Summary: Durant la seconde guerre mondiale, les forces de l'Axe prennent le dessus. Les Alliés comptent sur Alfred pour les guider. Mais celui-ci à un secret qu'il peine à avouer. Pour ne rien arranger, les problèmes avec Gilbert se multiplient. Heureusement, l'amour est peut être plus prêt qu'il ne le pense...
1. Chapitre 1 : I Love You

Chapitre 1 : I love You

Le ciel était bleu, Les oiseaux chantaient, Le soleil brillait. Une journée parfaite. Parfaite ? Pas sûr. Dans un recoin sombre de la ville de Tokyo, Alfred F. Jones se tenait acculé contre un mur, fait comme un rat.

* * *

Tout avait commencé une semaine auparavant, lors d'une réunion avec les forces Alliées. Avec Wang Yao, Ivan, Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland, ils avaient tenté d'élaborer une stratégie défensive contre les puissances de l'Axe. C'était le tour d'Ivan de présider cette réunion.

- Nous devons obliger Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano et Kiku à se rendre. Ils nous narguent sans arrêt ! avait-il déclaré.

- Feliciano n'est pas le plus dangereux. Avec son drapeau blanc, nous n'aurons pas de mal à le faire plier ! avait ricané Alfred. Ce qu'il faut, c'est combattre le Japonais et les Allemands.

- Gilbert est le plus malin, c'est de lui qu'il faut se méfier. Avais rétorqué Arthur.

- Je m'occupe de Kiku ! s'était écrié Wang. Arts martiaux contre arts martiaux, cela ne devrais pas être très compliqué !

- Du calme Wang ! l'avait tempéré Ivan. Il ne faut pas se précipiter. Il nous faut d'abord un plan.

- Les fées pourront nous être utiles ! avait lancé Arthur.

- Pff ! Les fées n'existent pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ! avait répondu Alfred. Tony, lui, pourrais nous aider.

- Et pourquoi les extra-terrestres existeraient et pas les fées ? avait répliqué l'Anglais

Ivan soupira. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles. Toujours en train de se disputer. Le plus souvent pour des broutilles.

- Voyons Messieurs ! Un peu de sérieux ! Il faudrait attaquer par surprise. Wang et Alfred, vous vous occuperez de Kiku. Vous l'encerclerez. Francis, Arthur et moi, encerclerons Ludwig et Gilbert.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Antonio et envoyer des troupes en Italie pour faire plier Feliciano ? Avait demandé Francis.

- Si Antonio est d'accord, pourquoi pas. Je ne sais de quel côté il est alors méfie-toi. Il a toujours joué un double jeu… comme toi et Gilbert d'ailleurs.

- Insinuerait-tu que je suis un traitre ? avait hurlé Francis

- Je ne fais que constater votre amitié triangulaire.

- Il est vrai que j'ai des liens avec Antonio et Gilbert, mais ils ne nuiront en aucun cas à notre mission !

- Très bien. Messieurs, si nous sommes tous d'accord, nous pouvons clore la réunion.

Les Alliés s'étaient alors séparés pour aller se préparer à l'offensive.

Alfred avait alors traversé le Pacifique pour donner une bonne leçon à Kiku. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait débarqué au Japon. Il avait essayé de contacté Wang, en vain. Il avait eu l'idée de continué sa mission seul, ce qui allait probablement causer sa perte. Il s'était glissé silencieusement entre les ruelles, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la maison de Kiku, quand une ombre lui était tombée dessus, lui barrant le passage. Il était pris au piège entre le mur et son agresseur et se maudissait de ne pas avoir essayé de contacter Ivan. Il avait tenté de s'échapper mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, son ennemi avait fait un geste et l'Américain avait sentit le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tempe.

* * *

- Alors l'Américain ! On vient nous rendre une petite visite ? grinça une voix

- Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille ! murmura Alfred. Gilbert ! Mais, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être aux côtés de Ludwig et défendre l'Allemagne et la Prusse !

- J'avais besoins de vacances ! Vois-tu, mon frère me tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Je me suis dit qu'un petit séjour chez notre ami Kiku me ferait du bien. Je suis arrivé au bon moment on dirait !

- Ludwig est donc tout seul face à Francis, Ivan et Arthur. Il est perdu ! Notre victoire est proche !

- Tu crois ça ? J'ai disposé des troupes un peu partout en Allemagne et en Prusse parce que je savais que vous n'alliez pas resté les bras croisés ! A l'heure qu'il est, L'Alliance dois avoir du mal à nous faire fléchir !

Alfred fulminait ! Comment avait-il pu, lui, la plus grande et la plus puissante nation, se faire avoir par une minuscule région de l'Allemagne ? Un bruit le força à détourner son regard de l'ennemi.

- Bien joué Gilbert ! Tu viens d'attraper une proie de taille ! Qu'allons-nous en faire ?

- Kiku ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Et bien ça fais un bail que je n'ai pas tué un ennemi sur le champ de bataille et donc…

- Ha ! Je savais bien que tu étais trop froussard pour te battre et que tu laissais tes hommes faire le sale boulot à ta place ! railla Alfred.

- Je disais donc que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas tué un ennemi sur le champ de bataille et donc que je me ferais un plaisir de rayer de la carte une nation aussi puissante que les Etats-Unis.

Alfred déglutit. Il n'était surement pas en position de force. Il essaya de gagner du temps.

- Où est Wang ?

Il est retourné aider l'Alliance qui ne fait pas le poids sous notre armée.

- Comment se fait-il que tu saches tout ça ?

- Je me suis permis d'intercepter vos appels radios. Il y a quelques semaines, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai mis au point un appareil qui permettait de mettre vos radios sur écoute et de brouiller les transmissions. Depuis le début que je prévoyais votre offensive.

- Tu n'étais donc pas ici en vacances mais tu savais que nous allions attaquer Kiku ! Tu avais tout prévu pour installer tes troupes ! Et tu as brouillé ma radio pour que je ne reçoive pas l'appel de Wang qui devait me prévenir de son retour en Europe ! Tu m'impressionnes pour une petite région de l'Allemagne !

- Une fois que nous vous aurons anéantis, je serais une des plus grandes nations du monde.

- Je ne pense pas que l'Allemagne laisse l'indépendance à la Prusse. Tu n'es qu'une région. Une région sous l'influence de Ludwig. Il ne permettrait pas de perdre sa mainmise sur toi. C'est ton frère certes, mais pas au point de perdre son pouvoir.

Gilbert était furieux.

- Kiku, maintient ce _petit_ et veilles à ce qu'il ne bouge pas s'il te plaît. Ne t'en fais pas Alfred, une balle dans la tête, ça ne fera pas mal.

Pendant que Kiku le ligotait solidement, Alfred attendit, fier et la tête haute, gardant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Après tout il était un des meilleurs G.I de l'Amérique. Gilbert s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette. L'Américain pensa à son frère, Matthew, resté au Canada car il n'aimait pas se battre. Il pensa à ses amis. Francis et sa passion pour l'amour et le bon vin. Wang et … . Ivan et …. Mais surtout, sa dernière pensée fut pour Arthur. L'Anglais lui avait tout donné. Il l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était tout petit. Il l'avait élevé et défendu au péril de sa vie. L'affection d'Alfred s'était transformée en amitié. Puis il avait voulu prendre son indépendance. Il s'était battu mais ne voulais pas détruire cette amitié qui lui était si chère. Il avait gagné avec l'aide de Francis mais cette victoire avait laissé des séquelles chez Arthur. Cependant, ils restaient tout de même de très bons amis. Mais l'amitié d'Alfred c'était peu à peu mué en amour. Arthur allait lui manquer. Son horrible cuisine, son doute de lui lorsqu'il lui mentait, leurs disputes, la tête d'idiot qu'il faisait quand il dormait pendant les réunions, son humour décalé, son visage qui montrait tout ce qu'il pensait… son visage et ses traits parfais, son sourire si séduisant, son physique de rêve. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Alfred était résigné à mourir. A sa grande surprise, Gilbert recula de quelques mètres, le canon du pistolet toujours pointé vers l'Américain. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le courage d'abattre un ennemi à bout touchant et s'apprêtait à le tuer à bout portant. Le Prussien appuya sur la gâchette. La balle siffla tout droit. Alfred ferma les yeux. «I love You » murmura-t-il, l'image d'Arthur dansant dans son esprit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : You Are A Problem Child

Alfred entendit le sifflement de la balle et s'attendit à un impact mais … rien ! Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le sidéra ! Kiku en train de se battre avec un homme encapuchonné vêtu d'un kimono – un beau combat d'arts martiaux ! - et Gilbert à terre maintenu par une clé de bras par la personne que l'américain s'attendais le moins à voir à Tokyo : Arthur !

- Ha ! Alfie ! Toujours l'art de te fourrer dans des situations impossibles ! Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

- Arthur ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Laisse-moi terminer avec cette ordure et je suis à toi.

Il lança un regard dégouté au Prussien avant de l'achevé d'un coup de pied bien ajusté. Il sorti une corde et ficela la traitre bien solidement. Amérique quand à lui, ne savais que penser de cette situation. Il éprouvait de la joie à l'idée de revoir son compagnon mais ressentait en même temps un regret qu'il soit venu ici. Cette atmosphère était malsaine, dangereuse car même s'il avait réussi à piéger Kiku et Gilbert, ce dernier était malin et cela risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il s'en voudrait et ne se pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Angleterre par sa faute. Il décida de ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Bon, tu me libère ou tu me laisse moisir ici ? lança-t-il à son camarade ? et… tu me présente ton ami ?

L'homme en kimono avait réussi à mettre son adversaire à terre et à le neutraliser. Il s'avança et baissa sa capuche. Alfred poussa un cri :

- Hong Kong ! ça alors ! c'est Matt qui t'envoie ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Même si Canada détestait se battre, il était toujours prêt à donner son aide. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Le GI était si heureux ! Son frère et son meilleur ami risquaient leurs vies pour lui ! Et Hong Kong aussi ! Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises car c'était un grand ami de Matthew et ils avaient sympathisé mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le trouver au Japon.

- Montons dans le Jet ! s'écria l'anglais. Et fourgons ces rat à fond de cale !

L'américain suivit ses amis et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit l'appareil ! C'était celui qu'il avait offert à Arthur lors de son premier anniversaire qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il pensait ainsi qu'il le pardonnerait de s'être rebellé. L'avion était comme neuf malgré les années. Il revoyait les vols qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les combats qu'ils avaient menés dans les airs et même les régates aériennes qu'ils faisaient à deux ! Un cri le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Eh ! Tu nous aide oui ou non !

Il sourit à Arthur. Il aida ses deux compères à hisser les traîtres à bord.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on tient notre victoire ! s'écria Hong Kong. En arrivant en Europe, Ludwig sera bien obligé de se rendre ! Feliciano ne lui sera pas d'une grande aide.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite mon ami. Gilbert est malin. Qui te dit qu'il ne trouvera pas un moyen de s'échapper avant qu'on arrive en Europe ? fit remarquer notre héros.

- En attendant je prends les commandes. Vas donc discuter avec Arthur dans le salon.

- Bonne idée. J'ai tant de questions à lui poser.

En réalité, Alfred était très reconnaissant à Hong Kong de le laisser seul avec Angleterre. Il avait des tas de choses à lui dire et allais commencer par se déclaré. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être séparé de lui à tout moment. Le jet était composé de 2 pièces. Le cockpit et une immense pièce ou étaient placés des lits, un sofa, des fauteuils, une table, un mini bar et même un home cinéma. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils en face d'Arthur.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? demanda celui-ci.

« C'est toi que je voudrais dévorer. » songea Amérique.

- Un coca et des frites seraient parfaits. Oh ! et rajoute un big Mac XXL !

L'anglais se tourna vers le mini bar.

- Comme d'habitude ! commanda l'anglais. Et un thé pour moi.

Il se retourna vers son cadet.

- J'allais oublier ! Tiens c'est pour toi.

Il sorti de sa poche un révolver et le lui tendit.

- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. Comme tu t'es fait attaquer, je me suis dit que tu n'avais surement plus d'armes.

Le GI le remercia. Il préparait intérieurement ce qu'il allait dire. Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses. Qu'était devenu Wang ? Que faisaient Arthur et Hong Kong à Tokyo ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à le retrouver ? Il se lança :

- Arthy, que s'est-t-il passé ?

- En fait, j'étais sur le front. J'aidais Francis qui galérait avec les troupes de Ludwig. J'ai reçu un message d'Yvan. Il me disait que Wang était revenu sans toi. On a tout de suite paniqué. J'ai contacté ton frère mais il m'a répondu que tu n'étais pas aux Etats Unis. Je suis parti pour la Chine ou je me suis entretenu avec Wang. Il m'a dit que la radio était brouillée et que vous n'arriviez plus à échanger. On en a déduit que tu n'étais pas averti du retour de Wang et que comme d'habitude, tu avais foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis. Par chance, Francis a réussi à créer une alliance avec Antonio. J'ai pu abandonner mon poste. Canada m'envoyé un de vos amis et on a sauté dans un jet pour Tokyo. Il était moins une.

- Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis. Je… J'ai été idiot. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je… Merci.

Il leva les yeux vers son ainé et plongea son regard dans la sien. Angleterre en fut troublé et détourna son regard.

- Euh… de rien. C'est normal non ? Tu es… mon meilleur ami.

- Oui… Je suis ton… meilleur ami…

America baissa son regard, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pouvais-t-il être plus que son meilleur ami ?

Arthur observa son cadet d'un air inquiet. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la mésaventure qu'il venait de vivre. Comment avait-t-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Soudain, un coup sonore se fit entendre. Les deux compères se levèrent d'un bond. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, se trouvait Gilbert, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Bien le bonjour Messieurs. J'ai l'impression de troubler votre petite réception.

Ils se regardèrent paniqués, avant de dégainer leurs révolvers.

- Tsss… je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Kiku apparut à ses côté menaçant de trancher la gorge d'un Hong Kong assommé.

Ils baissèrent leurs armes, impuissants. Alfred jeta un regard complice à Arthur. Ils sourirent. Sans crier gare, le cadet attrapa un couteau posé sur la table et vif comme l'éclair le lança en direction de Kiku. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur lorsque celui-ci transperça sa main et lâcha l'épée. Malheureusement, Gilbert fut plus rapide et l'attrapa, la lançant sur Alfred. Ce dernier ramassa le révolver et tira, brisant d'un coup la lame. Mais il était trop tard. Gilbert avait retiré le couteau de la main de Japon et l'avait placé sous la gorge de leur ami.

- Fini de rire maintenant ! Vous allez être gentils maintenant et faire ce qu'on vous dit. Je pensais que tu avais appris à America à obéir, England. Lâchez vos armes !

Arthur darda un regard mauvais sur Prusse. De quel droit cet avorton jugeait l'éducation qu'il avait donnée à Alfred ? Il posa son revolver à terre à contre cœur. L'Américain l'imita, la même haine dans le regard.

- Bien. Kiku, emmène donc ce gamin dans la soute. Pff… croire encore aux fées et aux lutins à son âge, c'est pitoyable. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de celui-ci. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

Kiku sorti, emmenant les sauveurs de notre héros, le laissant à la merci du Prussien le plus vantard de la planète. Ce dernier ferma la porte et Amérique ne profita pour ramasser son revolver. Gilbert se retourna et sourie.

- Et bien vas-y ! Tire ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Comment vous êtes-vous libéré ?

La haine déformait les traits d'Alfred. Il fulminait de se voir séparer d'Arthur encore une fois. Il n'avait qu'une envie, loger une balle entre les deux yeux de son ennemi. Mais il répugnait à abattre quelqu'un de désarmé, aussi vil et cruel soit-il.

- Rien de plus facile. Kiku garde tout le temps des shurikens dans sa manche. On a eu qu'à découper la corde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Angleterre ? C'est moi que tu veux non ? Alors relâche-le !

- Relâcher Kirkland reviendrais à lui permettre de signaler notre position à l'Alliance qui s'empresserait de venir te venger. Pourquoi donc me priverais-je d'éliminer un adversaire de plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais à ce que sa mort soit rapide.

- RrrrAAA ! Tais-toi !

Alfred ne put en supporter d'avantage. Poussant un cri de rage, il tira droit sur Prusse. Mais Gilbert était malin. Avec l'agilité d'un félin, il évita la balle meurtrière et se retrouva derrière America. D'une pression sur le poignet, il lui fit lâcher son arme et l'immobilisa d'une clé de bras. Le GI se retrouva une fois de plus impuissant. Il avait beau crier et se débattre, le Prussien le tenait…et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

- Et maintenant, hein ? tes petits camarades ne pourront pas te sauver cette fois. Je vais pouvoir te massacrer et tous m'acclamerons ! Haha ! Je suis le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus intelligent !

- Et surtout le plus vantard que je connaisse. Oui on connait la chanson.

Tout en le maintenant, le geôlier emmena son prisonnier sur le sofa.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas sur le sol. Tu éviteras de salir le canapé.

Tout à coup, le visage de l'ennemi changea. Il se fit carnassier. Notre héros le surprit même en train de sourire. Il s'inquiéta sérieuse sur sa santé mentale et se débâtit de plus belle. Prusse était-il devenu fou à ce point ?

- Jones, avant de te tuer, je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir par le passé. Je vais te faire regretter tes victoires sur moi. Je vais te DETRUIRE.

Gilbert eut un regard dément. Alfred, pour la première fois de sa vie connut la véritable peur. Le traitre se pencha vers lui et fit un la chose à laquelle Amérique s'attendait vraiment le moins, il l'embrassa.


End file.
